


Cheyenne

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Cheyenne

You stood down the street from where you supposed to meet John. John Winchester. A name that you hadn’t heard in what seemed like forever. A name you’d expected never to hear again. Licking your lips, you cross your arms around yourself. You took a deep breath, gaining the courage to walk over there. He happened to look over to you, giving you a small wave. You gave him a small smile and nod.

Once you were there, you motioned to a small diner across the street. “Let’s get somewhere warm.” You suggested as the wind blew your Y/H/C in your face. Tucking the strand behind your ear, you hoped that John was a bit more forgiving than you remembered. It wasn’t that he was mean or anything, you knew that. He was, however, pretty strict. His big thing was keeping the boys safe. “Have you eaten?”

John stood and you both started towards the diner. “No. Wait, I thought you wanted to wait until after dinner time? I mean, I figured you would have had dinner at home.” He said, easing into their conversation.

You gave him a small smile and shook your head. “I didn’t get a chance. I normally don’t eat dinner until a little later.” You told him. He opened the door for you, letting you pass. “Thanks.” Seeing your best friend, Y/F/N/, you smiled. “Hey, you.” Your eyes lit up a bit. “Is Hannah working tonight?” John stood a bit behind you on your left.

“Yeah, she has the right side tonight. I’ll let her know you’re here.” He beamed. “The usual drinks to start with?”

Turning to John, you didn’t even open your mouth before he answered. “Coffee. Black, thanks.” He said simply.

Y/F/N nodded, raising an eyebrow at you. You shook your head slightly, letting him know you’d tell him later. “Alright.”

“Let’s go.” You pointed to a table before slipping your coat off. Thankfully you did have time to change from your work uniform into jeans and a t-shirt. You hung your coat off the back of your chair and sat. “I’m _guessing_ that since you didn’t know who I was…this _isn’t_ a social visit?” Your eyes were trained on your hands as you played with your nails.

Jahn sat quietly across from you. He didn’t say anything for a bit. Seeing Hannah walk over, you smiled. “Hi, Y/N/. Who’s your friend?” She asked, placing your smoothie in front of you with a straw.

“An old friend of the family.” You lied quickly. John raised his eyebrow at you.

“Oh, isn’t that nice? I’m sure everyone is happy to see you.” Hannah made small talk, setting down his coffee. “Can I get you guys anything to eat?” Holding her pad, he looked between the two.

You nodded. “Yes. I’m _starving_. I’ll have the double bacon cheeseburger. Onion rings, please?” You’d been there so many times that you didn’t even need a menu.

“Alright. And you, sir?” It always amused you when Hannah went from super-friendly to business like.

Shrugging, he wasn’t even sure. “Uh. Got meatloaf?”

“Yup. Mashed potatoes? And for your vegetable?”

“Yes, and corn. Thanks.” It was clear that he just wanted her to move along.

“Those will be out shortly.” Hannah said, looking at you. All you did was shrug your shoulders.

He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, lacing his fingers together. There was the John you remembered. You’d only met him a few times, but he had scared the hell out of you. “If I recall, we were in town _almost_ six months.” One of the longest cases he had ever had. He had to work in the surrounding towns, as well, which made her small town where they had settled into.

You chewed your lip, nodding. “Yeah. I dated Dean for four of those.” Sighing, you played your straw.

“I _also_ recall that you two liked to break curfew, _your_ curfew, that is. I also remember you two were always together.” John said, taking a sip of his coffee. “I remember that because he was, and still is, a _flirt_. I’ve never seen him with a girl too long.” Of course he left out that he wasn’t even around his son all that much, or in constant contact. As far as he knew, she had no idea what they did for a living. “So, if you two were so close, why since you always had a smile on your face when you saw him…did you look _so uncomfortable_ when I brought him up earlier?” He asked. No need to beat around the bush.

“I honestly _never_ thought this day would come. With you or Dean. Sam, _maybe_.” Sam was your age, and how you had met Dean. Sam and you had been paired on a science project together. “I was only sixteen at the time. _Young_.” Which he knew. “Before Dean I had nev- I had never had sex.” This was beyond weird for you. “He got that. Never pressured me or anything. Usually when we were breaking my curfew it was for something stupid. A movie, walking around and talking, or hanging out with my friends.” You had a sad smile on your face. “A couple days before you guys left, we finally slept together.”

Hannah brought your food, causing you to stop talking until she had left. She could tell that you were upset, so she didn’t say anything.

John nodded. “So is it because he just left? He didn’t have a chance to let you know. It was a last minute thing.” Never did he think that he’d be defending the actions of his son eight years ago. Sure, he hadn’t been too pleased to know that his then twenty year old was dating a sixteen year old, but that was life. He wasn’t always around, and when he had met her, he thought she was a nice girl. More Sam’s type, but it had been Dean that got the girl. Unwrapping his fork from his napkin, he cut off a bite.

You gave a sad chuckle, picking up an onion ring. You knew you should eat, even if your stomach was doing flips. “No. That’s not it.” Looking up, you sighed. “I was hurt that he just left, but he _had_ warned me. Told me about how you were really busy, and what you did was important. So, if he vanished, that was why. That him and Sam would have to move to a new town, a new school. He would try to keep in touch, but life got hectic.” At the time, you’d been greatful for the warning. “ _Every day_ I waited for a phone call, a letter, something. It never came. After a few weeks, I stopped waiting. I tried to move on. I focused on school.” Putting the onion ring in your mouth, chewing gave you a minute to compose yourself.

Pulling out your wallet, you closed your eyes for a moment. You slowly opened it. “A couple months after you left, I noticed how sick I’d been. I _thought_ that I was running myself ragged. With school, a part time job, friends, and looking into colleges.” His stomach dropped as he saw he pull out a small rectangle. Suddenly, he wasn’t really all that hungry. Handing it to him, a tear slipped down her cheek. “I wasn’t _just sick_ , John.”

He took the picture. In it was a little girl. She had Dean’s eyes, but Y/H/C. His eyes snapped to you. “I tried like hell to find Dean, Sam, or _even you_. It was like you just vanished into thin air. I gave up after six months. I knew that the chances I’d ever see any of the _Winchesters_ again was pretty slim.”

“What’s her name?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Cheyenne. Cheyenne Mary Winchester.” You told him. “Dean told me that his mom died when he was young. I could tell how much he loved her from the look he got on his face. The _second_ I found out I was having a girl, I knew that I had to honor that. Ev-even if I was going to be doing this alone, I felt it was only right.” He went to hand the picture back to you. “Keep it. Now you know about her. It’d be nice if you had something to remember her by.”

John went to put it in his wallet, but paused. “What do you mean ’ _remember_ ’ her by?” Both of you had pretty much forgotten about your food.

Taking a sip of your smoothie, you looked down. “You’ll be leaving again.” That was obvious. “ _Whatever_ it is you do is important. Just like all those years ago, you’ll move on and we’ll be a small town that you forget.” It sounded cruel, which wasn’t your intention. You had been used to it being just the two of you for the longest time. Sure, your parents helped, but she was your daughter. Not theirs.

“You think I can find out I have a _grand-daughte_ r, and _walk away_?” He asked, insulted.

“It’s been _eight years_ , John!” You snapped, getting more upset over the whole thing. “ _Not once_ in all that time have any of you even tried to contact me. Not once have a I heard the name ‘Dean’ in all that time.” Shaking your head, you pulled out a twenty and put it on the table. “The biggest thing I remember besides loving Dean, is that your family seem to _forget people_.”

You grabbed your coat and walked towards the door, slipping it on. You didn’t want to argue with him. You didn’t want to cause a scene. Of course Cheyenne knew about her father. She had seen the couple pictures that you had of him. All you had told her was that you were young, and in love. You had told her that his father was very important, and that the Winchesters were very busy. When she asked if she would ever meet him, you had given her a small smile. You told her that you wished with all your heart that she would meet him, that you knew that he’d love her so much, and that she had his eyes. That always made her smile.

Hannah and Y/F/N watched you walk out, sadly. Both of them also watched as John walked out, as well. Neither were worried about you not paying. It was you, after all. Hannah moved over to the table and saw the food was basically untouched. Grabbing the plates, she moved to the back and put them in to-go containers. She got off work in an hour and would bring them to you, figuring it would be a nice surprise, and a chance to talk about what was going on.

John watched you go, not sure what he was supposed to do. No wonder you didn’t seem to want to see Dean. Now he realized that it wasn’t because you didn’t _want_ to, it was because you were _scared_ to. Looking down at the picture once more, he slipped it into his wallet and stood up. He made his way back to his room to sort his thoughts. There was no way he wouldn’t tell Dean about this. Dean deserved a family. He _deserved_ to be happy. All Dean knew was the road. All he had ever done was hunting. Hunting down the thing that had killed Mary. Now that Azazel was dead, he had that chance. There would _always_ be monsters, demons, vampires, and who knew what else.

He was torn. If he told Dean, Dean would drop _everything_ to rush here. Sam would be left to hunt alone. Their family business had always been hunting things, saving people. Could Dean even _leave_ the life? From what he knew of hunters, it wasn’t that easy.

Sitting on his bed, he stared at his phone. Finding Dean’s number in the list, he hit dial. “Dean?” He said, taking a deep breath. “We need to talk. It’s important.” He gave him the name of a town a couple hours away and told him to meet him there. If Dean wanted to walk away, to let them live their life, he didn’t want to risk you seeing him. John didn’t mention anything about you, Cheyenne, or that it had anything to do with non-hunting matters.

He packed up and checked out of his room.


End file.
